This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A conventional resistance adjusting apparatus is mounted on a fitness equipment such as an exercise bike and supplies a proper resistance to the fitness equipment according to a user's need. The conventional resistance adjusting apparatus has a seat and an adjusting assembly. The seat is pivotally mounted on a frame of the exercise bike and has two side plates. The adjusting assembly is mounted on the seat, is connected to the frame, and has a tube, a regulating rod, a spring, and a resistance supplier. The tube is hollow and has an outside surface connected to the frame. The regulating rod is mounted through the tube and can be moved upward or downward relative to the tube. The regulating rod has a head, a body, and a barrier. The body is mounted on a bottom surface of the head and extends through the tube. The barrier is mounted on the body and is located in the tube. The spring is mounted around the body and has two ends respectively connected to the tube and the barrier. The resistance supplier is mounted on a bottom end of the regulating rod and is locked between the two side plates of the seat.
If users want to increase a resistance of the exercise bike, the regulating rod is rotated by the users to move downward, and the resistance supplier is moved downward with the regulating rod to contact a flywheel of the exercise bike, and this can increase the resistance of the exercise bike. If users want to decrease the resistance of the exercise bike, the regulating rod is rotated by the users to move upward, and the resistance supplier is moved upward with the regulating rod, and this can decrease the resistance of the exercise bike.
However, the resistance supplier is directly mounted on the bottom end of the regulating rod and is securely fixed on the seat. In the operation of changing the resistance supplier, the side plates of the seat need to be detached first, and then the resistance supplier can be detached from the body of the regulating rod. Therefore, the change operation of the resistance supplier is complicated.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a resistance adjusting apparatus to obviate the aforementioned problems.